


I MISS YOU

by Wisteria115



Series: What If... [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Blood, Candy, Character Death, Child Abuse, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kings & Queens, Magic, Miscarriage, Spell Failure, Spells & Enchantments, Underage Drinking, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, War, Watching, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisteria115/pseuds/Wisteria115
Summary: Adopted from InferNafeeWho doesn't miss the people they have lost? What orphan doesn't want to meet their parents again? Hope Mikaelson was no exception to this rule. A spell later, interesting events occur which having interesting consequences. Does Hope get her wish? Or does she bite off more than she could chew?





	1. My First Adoption

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the plot*

Heeeeeeeeeeeeey people of the internet. How ya'll doin? I know we haven't talked in a while. Well I consider my stories a way of communication. My outside the computer life has been hectic to say the least.

Anyways, this is to notify that I will not be continuing my "I Miss You' story. Sorry but I have little time to do anything other than get my grades up these days.

But fear not! For Wisteria115 has graced me with the blessing of her existence. She has agreed to take up the story and continue it from where I left off. Yay for the good people in the world!

So please support her as you have done me! She's a far better writer than I can ever be and she'll do this story justice.

I'm not entirely sure about my other stories but you'll be notified of course. Thank you for your continued support on my stories and hopefully if I ever write any new ones, you'll support me as you always have.

signing off,

Your friend(Hah! You're my friend now! You're stuck with meeee)

Infernafee


	2. The Originals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the plot*

They say that it's better to love and lose than to never love at all. But hardly do they really know what it's like to lose someone you cared so deeply for. It's like a little part of you dies with that person. You are really never the same. No matter how much time passes, even if you find new people, new friends even a new family, the hole that had formed never truly gets filled up. Especially if you can't let go of the past.

Hope Mikaelson, daughter of the notorious NIklaus Mikaelson and former alpha of the Crescent wolves Hayley Marshall, sat in her room in the Salvatore Academy for the gifted. In front of her she had the painting of her family, something she had drawn herself. Looking down on it, she was remembering whatever short time she had with her mother, her father. Hell she was even missing her aunts and uncles. The words Alaric had said to her still ran around in her head.

"Maybe I am more like you" she muttered tracing a hand over the face of her father. Wiping her tears off her face, she put the photo back and laid down on the bed. It would be nice if she could see him one more time, if she could see them both just one more time. And that was when she recollected a spell. It was right beside the death spell she snagged from the dark tome. Getting up from her bed she lowered herself down on her knees and pulled the book back out. She wanted to keep it close, who knows when you would need to use it. Skimming through the pages, she found the spell.

The page contained a few words and a symbol in the center, a spiral in red and the runes around it were a light blue. "It would let the chosen ones see the events of the one that's chosen" she murmured to herself. The one she wanted to see were her family, so it would be her father. The first chosen ones though she was confused. "Maybe it means the caster. Yeah probably it" she decided and put the book aside.

She let her claws grown out and slowly sliced her palm open, drawing a spiral in the middle of the room with it. She waited for a bit and let the wound heal before grabbing the blue chalk, best follow the book. She drew the appropriate runes down, two on each side of the spiral so that when connected it formed a box that would contain the spiral.

Looking back at the book she began to mutter the spell, careful not to be too loud. She didn't want anyone to wake up and tattle on her. As she muttered the spell she kept her father in mind. But that thought then lead to her mother and then her uncle till she was thinking about the whole family, the picture she painted clear in her mind.

The wind picked up slightly but settled down right away. She looked around with a frown but noticed nothing different. "That was a dud" she muttered and went back to her bed, planning on cleaning the floor when she woke up the next morning. But one thing she failed to notice was the spiral and the rune glowing ever so slightly.

Next morning she woke to find herself still in her room, empty as was when she had fallen asleep. With a labored sigh she got out of bed, freshened up, cleaned the floor, took a bath and got dressed before stepping out into a hall. Except it wasn't the hall she had seen for almost all her school life.

The walls were white, the doors were white, the floor was white and so was the ceiling. It wasn't any kind of marble of anything. It was just painted in white. Yet at the same time it wasn't pain. Around her more doors opened and people walked out.

"I didn't know we were doing renovations dad" Lizzie said with a frown on her face, though there was the confusion in her eyes. "White is so not staying" she said with a shrug.

"I don't think we are in the academy anymore" Josie muttered. Unlike her twin, she looked confused and he eyes looked calculating, like she was trying to figure out what was happening.

"That's impossible! I remember going to bed in my room last night and I just walked out of it too! Unless someone moved my room without letting me know in the middle of the night" Milton, or as other call him, MG said with a frown.

"No we have no plan on doing that. Let alone in the middle of the night" Alaric said, a knife in his hands already. Where had that come from?

"That's nice and all but we were in a motel last night" Rafael spoke up and all eyes were now on him and his brother Landon.

"This must be magic" Alaric mumbled out loud and Hope's eyes widened slightly. Her spell had brought them here. "So that's what chosen ones meant" she said with a frown.

"Excuse me?" Lizzie asked. Being the closest one to her, she had overheard her.

Now all eye were on Hope who was fidgeting slightly, not that people would notice. "I.." she began and cleared her throat. "I used a spell to be able to see my dad and mom again. It said I'd be able to see them. It said nothing about all this" she explained calmly, though her voice did shake slightly at the mention of her parents.

Alaric looked at the tribrid, lips in a thin line. "Get us the book so we can see if the counter spell is there or not" he said tightly, he had a good idea that this was no normal spell.

Hope nodded her head and went back into her room. Moments later she was out of the place empty handed. "It's not there" she said with a frown.

"What do you mean it's not there!?" Lizzie half asked, half screamed at the girl.

Hope winced slightly at the tone. Her sensitive hearing was more curse than anything. "It means it's not there anymore. I remember putting it on my table last night" she explained.

"If it's not there then where is it?" Josie frowned. Just at that moment the farthest door in the hall way slowly creaked open, the sound loud enough for the others to hear.

"Bet you it's there" Hope said and began to walk towards the door. She really wanted to know what she was going on.

"Hope wait" Alaric called out. He was half sure that it was a trap and that the girl was walking right into it. Before he could reach her though she had gone through the door. With a sigh he looked back at the others and motioned them to follow him. He might not be sure about the room, but he was surely not going to leave them in the hall way. He waited for the others to go in before he walked in himself.

The room they had entered, was a polar opposite of the room they had left. It was as big as the living room back at the academy. The walls were jet black, smooth with the occasional carving of a skeleton with its arms crossed over its chest. The floors were wooden, jet black and oddly warm. There was no ceiling, or at least they couldn't see any. Looking up all they saw was a never ending darkness. The room itself was lit by torches which burned with blue flames.

"Nice room you brought us to Hope" Lizzie spoke up, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Hope merely rolled her eyes at the blonde before she pointed to the front of the room. "I see the book there. It's on a pedestal" she said and took a step forward.

The floor rumbled lightly and they were all pushed back on to the ground. Except they had fallen on couches. "What is this" Landon muttered. He was so confused right now. It all seemed so unreal to him.

"Look!" Josie pointed to the book which began to float in the air. The thing opened, ages began to turn before it stopped and a giant spiral appeared over it. The spiral spun violently, the flames danced, the floor rumbled.

"Hold on" Alaric shouted grabbing on to both his daughters and then the couch. Hope held the arm of her chair as did MG, Raphael and Landon.

The spiral finally broke and a giant skeletal top half dragged itself out through the portal that had opened where the spiral broke. Everyone got into battle positions. The witches prepared their magic, the vampire took out his fangs, the werewolf grunted, the hunter turned headmaster gripped his knife and the human jumped behind the couch. He wasn't an idiot, he would die.

But the skeletal figure merely spread its arms and a pillar of light shot from one palm to the other and expanded till it took shape.

"Is that" Lizzie began in shock.

"A giant screen" Josie finished with a frown.

"Hope brought us to the creepiest movie theater with her magic" MG deadpanned.

"I didn't mean to!" Hope groaned.

The screen fizzled to life and the words "Mikaelson" appeared on it.

"They're telling us about the Mikaelsons" Josie muttered and watched Hope carefully. She had gone stiff. Whether from shock or fear or just blasts from the past, she didn't know.

"Something tells me we aren't going anywhere till we finish watching this" Alaric frowned.

"Well isn't it our lucky day! We get to see Hope's homicidal family" Lizzie chirped and sat down. "Let's begin!" she said with a huge smile.

Hope muttered a few curses and sat down and the others followed. The writing slowly disappeared and a picture slowly began to form on the skeleton held screen.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel honored about this adoption and I hope I can see this through, cause you know, life likes to throw us writers block and life it's self.


End file.
